Love Letters
by ShadowValley
Summary: Bobby gives Alex a very special birthday gift.
1. Alex's Letter

Love Letters by Shadow

1: Alex

He looked down at the floor, back up to his lover, tentative.

"Um, Alex." She nodded expectantly. "You said you didn't want me to spend money on your birthday." Bobby looked up from the floor, hoping he wasn't about to get hurt. Or worse, hurt her.

But her response was quick and genuine. He could read in her eyes and her tone of voice that she was serious, not disappointed when she she replied, "I meant it. There are more important bills to pay. Besides, Bobby, I'm turning forty, I don't really feel like celebrating."

He nodded, still shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. "I have a present for you anyway." And to Alex's surprise, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and offered it to her.

Her brow furrowed in surprise as she took it. A gift certificate maybe? He'd always struck her as too original for that.

But before she could give it any further thought, he was putting on his jacket. "I have some errands to run. I shouldn't be long." He lowered his voice to a sensual whisper. "Make sure you read it when you're alone." He gave her a chaste kiss on the neck, then headed for the door.

Alex realized that the envelope in her hand was made of quality paper: It had a pleasant heft to it, as did the paper folded inside. It was, she realized, rather fancy (and expensive) parchment. She sat on her sofa, tucked her knees up under her chin, and read:

My Love,

No letter can ever express my feelings for you, but I would be a terribly neglectful lover if I did not try. I can only hope that reading this will give you a glimpse of my deepest emotions. My true desire is that this letter will make your heart beat faster behind your perfect breasts.

Your kindness is limitless; your selflessness evident in everything you do. Time and time again you have shown me your compassion. Your patience has been my savior. Where others have seen only a tangled, confused mind, and where I used to see a broken man, you see someone deserving of the most profound love any one person could ever hope to experience. Your loyalty to me has been constant, even when I did not deserve it. Your faith in me has never wavered.

I could spend a lifetime writing this letter, fill up a thousand pages and never be able to describe you in all your rapturous beauty, to describe the vision that is Alexandra Eames.

You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out. Your strength inspires me, and your courage spurs me on; makes me a better man. Your eyes show the fire in your heart and it fills me up. Your lips simply beg to be kissed, and there is nothing so sublime as the feeling of our mouths entwined, moving in perfect harmony, seamlessly. Dancing together.

Your arms tell so much about who you are. So strong, yet gentle. Your muscles, so perfectly toned, cry out for the touch of my lips. Your hands don't need to be decorated, because they tell a story. They speak of a woman who has endured, a woman more resilient than her slight frame could ever show. There is no pleasure greater than to brush my lips and hands over that lovely spot where your heart beats in your wrist. To feel it speed at my touch is an aphrodisiac. If I could arouse you even half as much as you do me, you would continually drip down those perfectly built thighs and never be sated enough.

Your breasts are a work of art. So smooth with perfect curves. They show your selflessness in their swell, speaking of the life you gave another for another. To feel the weight of them in my hand or mouth is pure ecstasy, and I touch them for all too selfish reasons. But to hear the moans tumbling from your lips as I do so would be worth torture. Instead, what I get for giving you this arousal is my own all-encompassing pleasure.

To taste you is to taste the food of the gods themselves. When I drink in your nectar, the ambrosial taste of it drives me wild. I become an animal, ravenous for your body; desperate. I crave your touch. I need to feel you beneath me, on top of me, enveloping me.

And to be buried within you is an experience so transcendent that I quake at the mere thought of it. To be allowed to delve deep into your recesses is an honor I never dreamt could be bestowed upon me. Exploring your body is a delight no mere mortal deserves. To come inside you is to believe in Heaven. Feeling our juices flowing together, mixing on our skin, completes the experience with a peaceful lull that carries me through to the deepest, most peaceful sleep I've ever known.

And tonight, if you will allow me the pleasure; the honor, I will make love to you. I will kiss every inch of your flawless skin. I will find pleasure points you didn't know you had. I will make you come, Alexandra, and you will find Eden in my arms.

I write this in hopes that you never once doubt the depths of my love for you. No one ever has or ever could make me feel this way. I love you so much it frightens me, but I know I never need to be afraid when you're near me. Defender of men. Defender of me. My pillar of strength, my solace, my heart's home.

Yours for eternity,

Robert

With a little encouragement, I could be persuaded to write what happens when Bobby comes back home. But of course to give that encouragement, you'd have to review, wouldn't you?


	2. Thank You

AN: Okay ladies, you win. You dragged it out of me. BTW, this chapter is rated MA, as in NC-17, not M as in R. Yeah, thought you'd like that.

2: Thank You

ooo

Bobby had no sooner entered the apartment when Alex's lips were on his. She lept into his arms with such force that she knocked him up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his middle. She was grinding into him fiercely, as if trying to claim him through the clothes. "I love you," Alex murmered between frenzied kisses. She set herself back down on the floor and started tugging hungrily at his shirt. She had it off before he was two feet into the room.

"I take it you liked your birthday prese-"

Alex sealed her lips over his, explored his mouth with her tongue, her skillful movements driving him wild. She fumbled with his zipper and pulled it down, going for his button next. Alex yanked the denim down around his ankles and pulled his boxers with it. He was already fully erect, and she grasped her lover without the barrier of clothing, squeezing while kissing all over his chest. She drew a nipple into her mouth and sucked with a ferocity that spurred Bobby on to tear at the hateful fabric seperating them. Her blouse and bra tumbled to the floor.

"I want to feel you inside me," she husked. "Right. Now." They were both working to undo her pants, and soon both jeans and panties lay discarded on the tile.

"No. Wait!" Alex suddenly said, separating them.

Bobby momentarily feared she wasn't as receptive to him as she was acting, but when he gave her a questioning look, he was greeted with a wicked smile. "I haven't thanked you properly." And with that, she fell to her knees and started kissing his erection.

"No, Alex!" He practically pulled her off him as her lips sealed around his head. "Tonight is _your _night. I am going to fullfill every promise in that letter." Here he kissed her. "Implied and." Kiss. "Explicit." He drew the word out smothering it in innuendo. She smirked.

"What I really want, Bobby, is this," she squeezed his erection, making him groan. "Inside me. As soon as possible. Right here on this floor if you don't start moving toward the bedroom _now_."

Bobby chuckled. "What about foreplay?"

Alex shot him a look so lustful he thought he would come right then and there. She picked the letter up off the table next to them and held it up to his face. "This is better than half the foreplay of my life. Hell, better than half the sex of my life. I am positively _dripping_, Bobby, and if you really want to give me my birthday wish you will come into my bed and finish what you started." She moved around behind him and gave his bottom a light smack, followed by a series of gentle squeezes, pushing him toward the bedroom. Bobby laughed and allowed himself to be shoved in the right direction.

Once there, Alex practically threw Bobby down onto the bed and moved to stradle him. He easily lifted her off and set her down gently beside him, allowing his hands to linger a beat longer than necessary. "No, no, Alex. You get foreplay whether you like it or not."

She growled in frustration. "You're going to deny me my fondest birthday wish?" she teased, poking him with a toe.

"No," he answered, planting a light kiss on her cheek. "I am going to withhold your wish until you can't stand it anymore." He kissed her neck. "Then, when you are absolutely aching with desire, I will make you come." Bobby kissed her nipple. "Again and again and again," he murmered into her breast.

"I'm aching, Bobby. Belive me, I'm aching." She took his hand away from its perch on her breast and moved it down to her heat, forcing him to feel the wetness there. She moved his fingers into her, grinding against them, moaning. "Please, Bobby. Don't make me beg on my birthday."

Bobby's mouth moved to her navel, his tongue drawing little circles around it, still moving his fingers inside her. "I believe I promised to kiss every inch of your body," he reminded her.

Alex growled. "You take that much more time before getting into me, Robert O. Goren and I swear I will kill you."

He stroked lazy circles inside her, feeling her walls clench around him. "Death threats don't become you, Love," he whispered. He kissed the underside of her chin, moved down to nuzzle her neck.

Alex absently stroked Bobby's thigh. "Do you want me to tell you how that letter made me feel?"

He mumbled a "yes" as his mouth busied itself planting a series of wet kisses over her bicep.

"I have never felt so beautiful. So sexy. So desirable." She gave his thigh a light squeeze.

"You are, Alex." He slipped his digits out of her, licking her fluids off his fingers, offering them to her. She sucked the slickness off, still concentrating on his words. "You are beautiful." He kissed her. "Sexy." Another kiss. "Desirable." He stroked her cheek. "And no words I could ever write could convey just how much." Alex's eyes wore a look of unabashed adoration. _ How in the world did I land this man? _"I love you like I never dreamt possible. No other woman's ever brought this out in me. I've never written a love letter before."

Alex smiled. "Could've fooled me. You do it like a pro." He shook his head. "Well I've never gotten a love letter before."

"I find that hard to believe," Bobby murmered into her hair.

"It's true," she whispered, her hand still rubbing up and down his thigh. "I didn't know anyone still wrote love letters. I thought they died out a long time ago." She reached her other hand to cradle his cheek. "Along with romance and chivalry. So I really should have expected this from you, because you're all the wonderful things I never believed real men were. The things I thought only existed in Harelequin paperbacks. Not that I read them," she added hastily when he raised an eyebrow. "When I read that letter, it made me feel warm all over. It just crept into every inch of me and made me feel alive. I felt like I was a queen or a movie star. Because I'm adored." She laughed nervously. "Because I've got a man so talented with his..." She paused her to gaze at his erection before smirking. "Words. Telling me all these wonderful things.

"Now are you going to get inside me or do I have to hurt you?"

**xXx**

Puttin' it to a vote: You want the next letter or do you want to see what happens next?


	3. Muse

Love Letters by Shadow

3: Muse

ooo

Alex saw stars as Bobby entered her. She let out a small cry of appreciation and clenched her walls to show her approval. The sensation was overwhelming, even after all this time. He never failed to make her tingle all over her body.

And tonight he was making her feel like a goddess.

"Your body is so beautiful, Alex," he whispered as he moved slowly, painfully slowly, over her. "Every time I look at you I get hard." He massaged her breast with his mouth between sweet nothings, scraping his teeth over her nipple. "I want to touch you all the time, never take my hands off you. I want to bury myself inside you." For variety, he slammed into her as hard as he could, getting a cry of delight for his trouble. "My penis, my hands, my mouth, everything." Alex gnawed on his shoulder, loving his words. "And every time I catch a glimpse of that cute little bottom, I just want to grab it and pull you against my body so you can feel what you do to me." She ran her fingers up into his chest hair, tickling him. "Oh, God," he breathed. "When you touch me, every time you touch me it drives me crazy. It takes every bit of restraint I have not to come as soon as I feel your hands on me."

Alex cried out, "Oh, Bobby!" He could feel spasms race through her body, spurring him on to delve deeper, harder, faster. She arched her back, wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself up as hard as she could against his body. "I wanna ride you," she gasped. "Need you deeper."

In a well practiced move, Bobby put his hands under her back and rolled with her until she sat atop him, letting gravity pull her body even further onto him. Alex squirmed over his erection, her movements coming without effort, her body completely in charge as it moved to find her favorite spots.

ooo

Bobby yelled as he spilled into her and felt himself go limp. In thanks, he kissed her lips and body repeatedly, whispering, "I love you" over and over.

"Best birthday ever," she murmured into his skin, planting little love bites on his chest.

He kissed her delicately on the cheek. "It's not over yet, Love." He withdrew from her and moved down, down until his face was even with her center. He kissed it softly before sliding his tongue between her folds. Alex gasped; squirmed as he began to gently suck at her clit. Her body instinctively moved away from his touch - too much feeling on such a small bunch of nerves. He grasped her backside and guided her back into place, still sucking. Just when Alex thought she wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, he removed his lips completely and put his tongue back inside her, swirling slowly against her walls. As soon as she had adjusted to the new sensation, he withdrew his tongue and sucked one last time.

Once was all it took. She screamed and thrashed and kicked at the bed, quaking all over her body. Bobby listened with intense pleasure and pride as she cried his name loud enough to hurt his ears. After her orgasm had died down, he started flicking his tongue against her clit, ready to give her another, but she stopped him with a finger to his nose. He looked up to see what was wrong and found her smiling peacefully at him, still dizzied.

"Kiss me," she whispered. He grinned and moved up to be even with her lips. Alex put into that kiss all her gratitude and appreciation, thanking him for everything he'd made her feel so far that night. They kissed for several minutes, letting their tongues and lips make love for a while as Bobby recovered. She ended by sucking at his tongue for a full minute and he could feel a wicked smile on her mouth.

Just as he started to separate to ask what she was grinning about, he felt her hand grasping him and realized to his own surprise, that he was hard again. "See what you do to me?" he whispered. She laughed and gave him a light smack on the chest for his line.

He backed up off of her and put his head down by her feet, using his legs to spread hers. She smiled: This was one of her favorite positions. The downside was that he couldn't hold her when they made love this way, kiss her or play with her breasts. On the other hand, it put him deep inside her at just the right angle to brush her clitoris with every stroke. He spread his legs, one in front of her and one behind as she did the same. The scissored each other and Bobby entered her gently. Their movements in this position were always calmer, more serene and less frenzied.

They took advantage of the distance to study each other, their way of making up for the lack of touch. Alex enjoyed watching Bobby while they made love. Watching his face twist and contort into primal expressions of pleasure. She loved to see his throat move as he made uncontrolled grunts and hisses, loved the lust in his eyes as he watched her.

Right now she had her eyes on his chest, tracing the lines of the small bruises she'd kissed onto him. She wanted to make more.

She'd been with men who would, objectively, be considered more attractive, but she found his body the most sensually appealing. She loved feeling the muscles of his chest and arms move under her hands, the taste of his skin, the burn of his stubble. And as he thrust into her again, she felt another smile growing on her lips, not from the pleasure he was giving her body, but because she'd just gotten an idea.

ooo

Please review!


	4. Bobby's Letter

Love Letters

Chapter 4: Bobby's Letter

ooo

"Happy birthday, Bobby." Alex kissed him delicately on the cheek. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll give you your present from me when we get home. It's not decent." Bobby nearly choked on the water he was drinking and fought his body against the arousal the three words provoked. He was at a station birthday party for God's sake! _And she's giving me bedroom eyes!_

She excused herself for the restroom and left poor Bobby to fend for himself with all his well-wishers. She was gone for nearly ten minutes.

When she finally emerged, Bobby started to pull her close to ask if something was wrong when she coyly moved something from her purse into his pocket. "And for God's sake, don't take it out of your pocket here," she pre-emtively scolded, returning casually to the thick of the party.

Brow furrowed, Bobby reached into his pocket to feel what was inside. It was silky and smooth and fabric and- _Oh, God_.

It was her panties.

Her very _wet _panties.

Bobby felt his face go red, then grow even redder when he caught the smirk Alex was throwing him from across the room. _ Good Lord, this woman is trying to kill me. _Again fighting his body's automatic reaction to the gesture, he headed to the bathroom for a cold splash of water on his face.

Once blessedly home, Bobby moved to lift Alex up in his arms and carry her to the bedroom as, in his opinion, they couldn't get there fast enough.

"Nope, Bobby. I'm going to take a quick shower. And you are going to look at your birthday present. It's on the kitchen table." She kissed him on the nose and headed for the bathroom.

Brow furrowed, Bobby turned to the table. He smiled as he saw a fancy envelope there.

ooo

Darling Bobby,

I know my words could never match yours in eloquence, but your letter moved me so much I thought I'd try my hand at it.

I am in love with a beautiful man. You have the most compassion I have ever seen in any one creature. You see the good in even the worst people. You find places in your heart for everyone, and if you could, you would create a world where no one suffered. And if everyone were as good-hearted as you, no one would.

You love life like I have never seen. You take joy in the smallest things, and when you are happy, I see the most beautiful smile I ever dreamed possible. Every time you smile, my heart beats faster and I long to feel my own smile pressed up against it. You feel so good against my lips, no matter where they are... But I digress. I believe I was discussing your personality traits first. I'll get back to what I'd like to do with my lips a little later...

Your eyes have a light that fills me up and makes me whole. Bright flame, your name means. There could never be a more fitting name for you, except perhaps those I make up when we're in bed together. Funny how my mind keeps going back to that...

You treat me better than I deserve. You are so good and kind to me I wonder how such an amazing man could ever exist. Your love is limitless and I don't know anyone's heart could be so big.

You are my soulmate and you mean everything to me.

Now on to that incredible body of yours...

Your hands, like you, are so gentle yet so strong. They make me feel amazing sensations and caress me when I most need your touch.

Your mouth is multi-talented. You can ease all my pains with the most tender of kisses and throw me into fits of ecstasy with that same mouth because you are so selfless you're willing to do absolutely anything to give me pleasure.

Your chest is the epitome of masculinity. Your torso is every bit as alluring as that of David. To feel your muscular arms around me while I breathe in your musk is an experience I wish I could savor twice as often. I could spend every moment of every day in your arms and it still wouldn't be long enough.

I love to feel your strong legs wrapped around mine. I feel like I'm engulfed by you. And if you don't mind my profanity, I love your cute little ass, too - love using it to pull you deeper into me.

Your manhood is radiant. (I can't believe I just wrote that sentence.) It's beautiful and strong and so virile. Seeing you grow hard at my touch is an ego boost and a heady aphrodisiac. I love to taste it, not as a loving sacrifice, but out of pure selfishness to devour every part of you, to love every inch of your body.

Tonight, Robert, I am going to make you feel things you never dreamed possible. I am going to find pleasure points you never knew you had. I am going to take you so far into my mouth that you will be writhing in agony and ecstasy.

I will make you scream my name.

With every bit of love in my heart,

Your Alex

ooo

Please review!


	5. Bobby's Birthday Surprise

Love Letters

AN: Huh, I never knew I was this sexy. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3: Saying Thank You

ooo

She emerged from the shower wearing only Bobby's favorite neglegie and a wicked smile.

He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her. "Jesus, Alex. I can't believe how much I love you." He had barely spoken the words when he assaulted her lips again, making her cry out with desire. He kneaded her breasts longingly, making sure to rub his erection against her stomach as confirmation of his intentions for her.

"Came out more like a lust letter than a love letter." She pushed him away and looked him in the eye, a serious expression on her face. She stroked Bobby's cheek lovingly. "You know that I love you dearly for _everything _that you are? And that I would never look at another man even if you weren't a sex god, even if you couldn't make love to me at all."

"Of course, Alex," he answered, touched.

The wicked smile returned. "It's just really fun to talk about how sexy you are." She returned to his lips for a while. "You know, this is the most selfish birthday present ever given because I want you _so bad_." Alex smirked. "But I'm guessing you know that from the little surprise I slipped in your pocket. I assume you liked it?" She started sucking on his neck.

"You nearly made me hard right there at the party." He gave her a lustful look, whispering into her lips. "You were pretty wet, Alex."

"Very wet," she breathed. "Tonight my body is yours, Bobby. Whatever you want. And I promise that no matter how long I take to get there, I am going to give you everything I promised in that letter."

He reached for the tie of her neglegie. "Right now what I want is to unwrap my favorite birthday present."

"And I want you in your birthday suit," Alex agreed, grasping him through his jeans.

ooo

She stradled him and leaned forward to rest her hands on the headboard. It was his favorite position. He could relax while she rode him, he had a good view of her angelic face distorted in ecstasy, and he could reach her breasts with his hands and lips.

He took her left breast into his mouth and started massaging it with his tongue.

"God, Bobby. Have I ever told you how much I love it when you suck my nipples like that?"

"Um-hm," he mumbled into her.

"Consider it said again." He thrust in gratitude.

"Oh, God!" She massaged his chest as she rode him. "I love your body so much. It's as beautiful as your heart and your little button nose." She kissed said nose. "I love the way you feel inside me. You hit every nerve. You touch everything." She leaned down to his ear. "And you're sooo big." She squirmed on his erection as he continued to suck. "Do you have any idea how you make me feel? Like a love goddess, Bobby. You make every cell of my body cry out in joy. Ughn," she involuntarily ejaculated, her body moving out of her control. "Your body is so amazing, so cut, I find it hard to believe it's all mine. Makes me wet everytime I look at you, even when you're wearing those stupid suits you like so much that cover practically every inch of you. I hate those things. Why won't you just walk around naked? Oh, but then some younger, more beautiful woman would see you and snatch you up."

"Not a chance Alex," he assured her, speaking right into her breast. "I'm yours."

"Hmm," she murmered, reacting to his words. "You're about to come, Bobby. I can feel you twitching."

"No! I won't come until you do," he insisted.

"Bobby, tonight is _your _birthday. All about you and only you. I want to make you come over and over, and I will, I promise. Don't worry about me, I'm getting off here: I'm loving every second of this. I'll come, Bobby. I promise that by the time I'm done with you tonight, I'll come." She leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "But I don't want you to worry about that. Just concentrate on everything you're feeling. Just lay back, relax, and enjoy it." She clenched her walls to underscore her point. With great effort and a bit of contortionism, she reached under their joining and pushed up on his sweet spot.

He exploded inside her and, fullfilling one of her promises, screamed her name at the top of his lungs. Alex kissed her sated lover on his chest, gently sucking at his nipple.

"Jesus, Alex, I love you."

She smiled peacefully. "I'm not done with you yet, my Love. Roll over."

He gave her a skeptical look and obeyed. Alex scooted into place, gently stradling the back of his thighs, giving his bottom a little smack for good measure. She started massaging his shoulders, rubbing deeply, penetrating and relaxing every muscle. She moved her marvelous hands over to his triceps. "You like this, Bobby?" she husked.

"Ummmm," he answered as coherently as he could manage.

"You have sexy arms, you know," she pointed out calmly. "I mentioned it in my letter, but I'll say it again: Your muscles drive me crazy. You wrap me all up in them and I feel like nothing bad can ever touch me. I'm surrounded in your love for all the time I can feel those muscles and breathe in that heavenly scent, everything else ceases to exist and I'm lost inside you. These sexy arms take me to a beautiful place where I never have to worry; never have to feel alone."

She leaned down over him and planted wet kisses over his arm, making little mewling noises of satasfaction. "Now it's time to rub down one of my favorite little parts of you." She kissed the back of his head affectionately as she moved her hands down to his backside and started massaging.

ooo

So... I don't suppose you want more or anything?


	6. More Good Lovin'

Love Letters

Chapter 6: More Good Lovin'

ooo

"Ooh," Alex squealed happily. "Cute little butt!" She squeezed for emphasis. Bobby laughed. He was, in fact, starting to recognize her strokes. She was using moves out of _Massage for Lovers. This is quite a woman I've got_, he thought fondly.

She rubbed said butt with enthusiasm, slowly and with obvious relish. She alternated between deep, firm strokes and light, teasing touches. The noises coming from his throat weren't so much individual sounds as one long, deep, sexy groan.

After spending about five minutes on his beautiful backside, Alex scooted down further and started on his thighs, moving her hands up and down in a maddeningly slow rhythm, lovingly kneading every inch. She stopped only briefly to plant a series of light kisses and sucks on his spine. "Your body is so beautiful, Bobby."

"I'm fat, Alex."

She smacked his shoulder lightly in retribution. "No you're not! You may have put on a few pounds since we met, sure, but you are _not _fat. You have a sexy body, every ounce of you is studly and sexy. It turns me on." She dragged her hand through her folds and put her fingers to his nose. "You see what you do to me? What your body does to me?" she breathed into his ear. To emphasize her point, she started massaging his sides.

"I love you so much, Alex. You make me feel special. I don't deserve you."

"No, Bobby! You're so good to me. You treat me like a queen and you give me so much. You make me feel sexy and beautiful and young. You know, sometimes I feel that same way about you, like _I _don't deserve _you_. I don't know how I landed such a fantastic man. I thank all my lucky stars that you became my partner, because it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Face it, Bobby: We deserve each other. We're both so in love, and we're both so happy together. Never believe for one moment that you don't deserve every bit of love I can give. Now just let me rub down this hunk of a body and stop putting yourself down. It hurts me when you talk that way about the man I adore." She leaned down and started peppering the back of his neck with little kisses.

"Um. Alex? It's getting a little _uncomfortable _down here." She smiled.

"Roll over. Hmm, looks like somebody's ready for round two." She stroked his erection and straddled his thighs again, and to Bobby's dismay and delight started calmly rubbing his chest, making no move to ride him. She dragged her fingernails lightly over his nipples, encouraged by the wince on Bobby's precious face, his expression contorted by the marvelous sensations. She moved her talented hands up to his shoulders and kneaded them with just the right amount of pressure to set him completely at ease. He started rubbing his erection against her thigh, hoping she would see his eagerness and give him what he craved.

"Impatient, my Darling?" she teased in a voice calm enough to irritate him. She stroked him once just to tantalize him further. Finally, she smirked. "What position do you want this time?"

Bobby grinned and flipped her over on her back, entering her from on top as he levied his weight to keep from crushing her. "Hmm, Bobby," Alex sighed.

"Faster?" Alex couldn't tell if he was offering or asking permission. Either way...

"Yes," she mewled. He sped up, thrusting with relish; pumping harder into her. She started making little squeaking noises at the ferocity of the act, the feeling of being filled up by a man she loved so much. "Jesus, Bobby! Right there, right there! Oh, God! Bobbbbieeeee!" she wailed.

"Ugh!" Bobby cried, reacting to her orgasm, equal parts pleasure at her ecstasy and pure, unadulterated pride.

"Told you I'd come," she murmured, spent. "You always make me come. You're such an amazing lover I can't help it. You make me crazy."

Bobby roared and came inside her, face distorted, body screaming out in beautiful agony. He moved to kiss her passionately. She ran her hands down his back, once again reaching for his "cute little butt" and giving it a good squeeze of thanks.

He rolled off her so as not to squish her in his collapsing exhaustion. She gave him a wicked smile.

"I'm not done with you yet." She rolled over and knelt between Bobby's thighs. She planted a little row of kisses and love bites up and down his thigh, stopping every once in a while to smirk up at him. Then she put her lips around Bobby's head and started kissing.

ooo

Nah, I don't think you ladies really want any more.


	7. More of the Same

Love Letters

Chapter 7: More of the Same

ooo

Alex spent the next half hour kissing Bobby to hardness again. Deep, penetrating kisses in his mouth, tender sucking on his neck and chest, extra attention to the stomach he was so insecure about, and positively devouring his thighs. When he was up halfway, she moved to his fledgling erection and started licking the sides and top; tugging gently at the head.

"I can't wait to suck you," she said matter-of-factly, stopping between statements to kiss him some more. "You always thank me, but you don't need to, you know. Don't fool yourself into thinking that it's something I only do for you. I love the way you feel against my tongue and my lips. I love the way you taste. And I really love the noises you make when I do it. It's a lot of fun, really." She swirled her tongue around the tip to underscore the point. "Hmm, looks like you're ready." Alex sealed her lips around his erection and started sucking with single-minded determination, drumming her fingers whimsically on his chest.

The grunts Bobby made drove Alex mad with desire. While she'd originally planned to make her mouth the final act to his birthday bliss, she found she couldn't help but be turned on by his outbursts, suddenly craving yet another release from her lover. By the time he came, she was wet and ready to ride him again.

Knowing that a fourth erection wasn't likely at any age, let alone forty-seven, she contented herself to snuggle up against him for the night and run through possible ways to wake him up in the morning. Bobby pulled her close, and after whispering a few 'thank you's and other words of gentle affection, he ran his hand over her to hold her up against him. His hand brushed over her nipple, and although the room was warm, he found it erect. To find out for sure, he rubbed his hand through Alex's center and felt his fingers glide easily through her juices.

"Alex, you're wet again. You want more." It wasn't a question.

She turned around to face him. "You're the most insatiable, virile man I have ever been with, but four times is a bit much, even for you."

He smiled; leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "No more for me tonight. It wouldn't be fair to make you wait anyway." He gestured with a hand. "Roll over."

Perplexed, Alex turned so her back was up against his chest. He reached his fingers inside her and started stroking. "Bobby, I'm fine. You don't have to do anything. You need your rest."

His fingers quit moving. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm not rejecting you, if that's what you mean." His fingers immediately started up again. "I'm just saying that I don't want you to do anything that doesn't give you pleasure. It's your birthday. I wanted tonight to be all about you. Just you."

Bobby lowered his voice to a sensual whisper. "I did this to you. I love that I can do this to you. What kind of man would I be if I just left you hanging without release?" He kissed her neck as he continued to move inside her. "Besides, I love your insatiability. You're a sex fiend, Alexandra," he teased.

"Only with you," she murmured, dazed from sleepiness and pleasure. "I haven't always been a nympho, you know."

"Oh, but I like it. I think I should reward that." After several minutes of swirling against her walls, he crooked his finger at the same moment he pressed down on her clit with a thumb, making her cry out and gush over his hand. Bobby sucked on her neck for good measure, just to add to the experience. He moved his wet hand over her torso, coming to rest on her breast, massaging her nipple. Alex lifted his other hand to her lips; gnawed on his fingers in gratitude.

"So selfless, Bobby, even on your birthday."

"No, Alex. It's not. It's about both of us. That gave both of us pleasure." He was rewarded with a puzzled glance over Alex's shoulder. "What? You can enjoy pleasuring me, but you're surprised that I get amazing feelings from touching you?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "So soft and smooth, like velvet. Feeling all that wetness, the arousal that I give you. Feeling the way you move around me, the way you grind into my fingers. It's a wonderful experience for me. I love feeling you shudder when you come. I feel like I'm coming, too. I get off on your pleasure, Alex, never doubt that for a moment."

ooo

Bobby woke to notice two things. The second was that he was completely hard. The first was that a ravenous Alex was straddling his leg, grinding furiously against his thigh.

ooo

Please review. Suggestions are welcome.


	8. Precious Imperfections

Love Letters

Chapter 8 - Precious Imperfections

ooo

When she saw that he was awake, she smiled and began sucking on his shoulder.

"I want your body," she said unnecessarily, still grinding. "I want all of you, of course, but I thought I'd go with the raunchy version. Thought it might turn you on more that way."

"Good call," he murmured into her lips. "Guy thing." Alex smiled. She wanted to find any way she could of reminding him that his body was beautiful. He saw himself as an aging, overweight, worn-out man. He didn't see the looks women gave him, the way their eyes followed him. She felt that some part of him doubted her sincerity when she told him that he was gorgeous, desirable, and flat out hot.

That she wanted his body.

"See, I woke up horny as hell," she elaborated. "I rolled over, and there you were looking so sexy and my soulmate to boot, and I just decided to jump your bones." She said all this very calmly. "And I thought this," she squeezed her legs around his thigh. "Might get results."

Bobby grinned and Alex could have sworn he sighed. "Being with you is like one long wet dream. Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?"

Alex smirked and grasped his erection. She guided him into her without preamble, then tugged on him to signal that she wanted him on top. He obliged, and she began squiggling under him, undulating and wriggling her hips. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed into his backside with her feet. She pulled his chest into her face and inhaled deeply. "Mmm. You smell like sweat and sex and everything male and it drives me crazy." She bucked, smirking wickedly at the power the simple move gave her, her ability to make her partner writhe. "Oh, Bobby," she murmured almost incoherently. "Mmm." She moved her hands up to his chest, massaging his muscles as he continued to thrust.

For the next five minutes, Alex made little mewling noises and murmurs of Bobby's name, stroking his arms and chest as she continued to grind beneath him.

"Ugh!" Bobby cried, and Alex felt him spill inside her. She purred and curled up against his chest, smiling into his skin.

"I'm so sorry," Bobby whispered as he withdrew.

Alex knew exactly what he was talking about, but feigned incredulity anyway. "For what?" she asked as though startled, propping herself up on an elbow.

"I was too quick. I didn't make it good for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's news to me. I thought it was great."

He looked down at the bed, ashamed. "I didn't make you come." It had never happened before.

Alex shrugged. "That's okay."

"No, it's not." He moved his body down to the foot of the bed and put his face to her center.

He had barely touched her with his tongue when Alex gave him a firm "No." He looked up, perplexed. "You know I love it when you do that for me, Bobby, but I couldn't enjoy it knowing you were only doing it out of guilt or obligation." He started to protest and she gave him a severe look. "I said no." She softened her voice as he crawled back up to the head of the bed. "You haven't disappointed me, Bobby. You haven't done anything but make love to me and make me feel wonderful." She smiled peacefully as she stoked his naked, muscular arm.

"I feel... I don't know. Like I've lost it or something."

"You made me come yesterday. You think your sexy just leaked out your ear overnight?" She ran a finger over his ear, teasing and throwing him an encouraging smile.

"Well, only once."

Alex smiled again. "The fact that that's surprising at all shows just how incredible you are. I'd never had more than two orgasms in a row before you. What was it you gave me that first time?"

Bobby shrugged in a self-deprecating way. "Three, I think."

"Five," Alex corrected. "You really think it can always be that way? Face it, Bobby, I won't always come. That's okay with me and I need it to be okay with you, too." She got a nod before continuing. "It's early and we don't have anywhere to go. Just cuddle up next to me and go to sleep."

Bobby's insecurities withered away as he took her into his arms. "I love you, Alex."

She cradled his cheek in her hand. "That's more than enough."

ooo

Please review!


	9. Prowess

Love Letters

9: Prowess

ooo

Despite Alex's insistence that she was thoroughly satisfied with his lovemaking, Bobby spent the entire day feeling glum. It was late now and he was sitting on the sofa, watching the History channel without even taking in what century he was looking at.

"Bobby?" Alex called from the door of the bedroom where she'd been reading. "Come to bed."

"I'm not tired," he mumbled, suppressing a small yawn.

She walked up to the back of the sofa and leaned down to his level. "You misunderstand me, Bobby." She lowered her voice and whispered in his ear. "Come to bed."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Alex, I don't know if I..."

Alex stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, kneading them. "Don't be nervous, Bobby. It's going to be just fine, you'll see. Come on." She smiled and pressed her lips to the top of his head. He stood reluctantly and allowed himself to be led by the hand to the bedroom.

"What if I..."

Alex put a finger on his lips. "All I want is for you to make love to me and get pleasure from it. As long as you enjoy it, I will too: That's a promise."

"But I-"

"Just have confidence in your sexual prowess, Bobby, because believe me, you've got it in spades." Still standing against the doorframe, Alex reached up to kiss him, delicately at first until he couldn't bear it anymore and began devouring her with single minded ferocity. He could feel the triumphant smile on her lips.

"And you won't fake it?"

She held his head firmly in her hand. "I have never lied to you, Bobby and I never will. I don't fake it."

She was already in her slight nightdress and Bobby made quick work of it, sliding it up and over her head. No matter how many times he saw her exposed body, the sight of her naked flesh always made him smile and his eyes burn with lust. He relished her breasts with the enthusiasm of a virginal sixteen year old.

Alex smiled, flattered at his reaction to her body, and started pulling his shirt up over his head. She ran her hands over his naked chest with a devious smirk. Just the right amount of hair; just enough muscle to make her wild. She moved slowly, as if to savor every moment. She delicately removed his pants and boxers, dropping them in the corner of the room, a habit which always made Bobby twitch a little, no matter how aroused he may be.

Feeling more sure of himself now that they had begun, Bobby led Alex to the bed, kissing her as they went, and gently laid her down. He lightly brushed his fingers over her whole body and studied her as if he'd never seen her before, looking utterly contented. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then moved down the bed so that he could begin kissing her folds.

"You know my conditions, Bobby," Alex warned. "No guilt, no obligation."

"No, none," he murmured. "I want to taste your come." Alex purred, then gasped as he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. She was never quite sure how he did it, but somehow, every time he tasted her, it felt a little different. He had no set routine; no patent moves. He alternated licking and sucking, sometimes barely touching deeper than her curls, others stretching his tongue as deep into her as he could reach. And it was never the same twice.

Tonight, his technique was relaxed and maddeningly slow. He swirled his tongue around her lips, pausing once in a while to lightly nibble, and occasionally returning to her clit to suck for good measure.

"Oh, Bobby," Alex murmured, the most sentiment she was capable of expressing coherently at the moment. Encouraged, Bobby added a finger to the mix, roaming around her walls while his lips continued to attend to her clitoris. "Mmmm, so good." She had, in fact, been marginally worried that she wouldn't come again tonight, not because of Bobby, but because she was so intent on doing just that that she might not pay enough attention to what she was feeling. That worry evaporated when she felt Bobby's tongue once again circling the outside of her heat. He was going to make her come, all right. Probably more than once.

And that was when Bobby started making noise. Little "Mmms" like someone enjoying a gourmet meal. He'd often told

Alex that he savored the taste of her. He described it as earthy and musky and everything that made her wonderful. She wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but it turned her the hell on. Now he was licking greedily and starting with his favorite part. He crooked his finger into her spongy spot and drank up her sweet juices as she cried out in ecstasy.

His confidence restored, Bobby kissed his way up her stomach, back to the head of the bed, relishing the sated smile on his lover's face. She impatiently reached up to kiss him on the lips. "I never doubted you, Bobby," Alex whispered into his mouth. She tweaked his nipple. "You're a sex god."

He brushed his erection against her thigh. "We've only just started, Alex."

ooo

Please review!


	10. The Most Important Part

Love Letters Chapter 10 - The Most Important Part

ooo

Alex did her best not to drool at the sight of her lover's cut torso hovering over the tips of her breasts. She arched up a bit, wanting to bury her nipples in that enticing chest hair. She put her legs around his waist and tugged to the side. "On top," she murmured insistently, wanting to straddle him tonight. Alex hoped, probably in vain, that he wouldn't think about the fact that riding him was the most surefire way to make her come. Something about the feeling of his head slamming up against her cervix, the control it gave her to wiggle him into all the right places - it had never failed her. She needed to come tonight and come hard. "I want a view," she informed him truthfully, hoping he would take this as her only reason.

He obligingly flipped over and settled her into a comfortable position over his hips. She smiled warmly and ran her fingers over his chest, admiring it. She spent a moment gazing before taking him into her, enjoying the feel of his coarse hair and the nubs of his nipples, erect as that organ she considered far more interesting. With one more wicked smile, she squirmed into place and settled herself down so that he was inside her.

"Mmmm," she informed him. Bobby bucked a little to show his appreciation. He ran his hands over her smooth shoulders, down her neck, and finally let them rest on her breasts. He massaged them longingly, squeezing and enjoying the way her face changed in response. She bit her lip, pulled back her head and made wonderful little mewling noises to show him how it felt.

_"Amazing" would be one for it it_, she thought dreamily. "Wow," was all she managed to articulate, then, "Oh, Bobby." He stroked the back of her thighs, moving up to lovingly rub her bottom, drawing little spirals with the tips of his fingers. She smiled, enjoying the novel sensation. "You always think of something new. Are you ever going to run out of ideas for things to do to me?"

"You inspire me," he whispered between grunts. 

She squeezed. "You make me feel amazing things," she murmured. She lowered herself a bit to bring her breasts down to his mouth, inviting him. He accepted the invitation with gusto - licking, sucking, and nibbling. She pushed her hips down hard on him, pushing him further inside, and _God_, another moment of pure bliss. Before Bobby, she had never known a man could fill her up so completely. She was a small woman, but no lover had reached so deep inside either her heart or her body. And that magical combination gave her pure heaven every time they made love. Unlike most big men, Bobby made an effort. He worked so hard at pleasing her, determined to make his every move push her over the edge.

Without warning, Alex lifted herself easily off his body, getting a look of confusion and annoyance. She curled up beside him and dived for his mouth. She kissed him fervently, a slow, devouring kiss. She moved her tongue through his mouth, touching every spot, driving him out of his mind. He responded enthusiastically, tasting her and enjoying the stroking sensation they were sharing. Kissing Alex never became repetitive or predictable. She drove him crazy every time, and he was pretty sure he did the same to her. His goal of making her come foremost in his mind, he moved his hand down to her heat and started kneading. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as his fingers entered her and found every spot inside that was crying out for his touch.

Impatient now and wanting to come with him inside her as she enveloped him, Alex moved back on top of him and guided him inside, making him groan. He perched his hands comfortably over her breasts and kneaded contentedly. While the time he'd been outside her had been brief, the sensation was new enough to Alex to make her cry out in pure bliss. One thrust more and she was screaming his name, raking her nails over his chest with just enough of a sting to drive him wild. Still in a haze, she got her mind together enough to massage his shoulders, encouraging his release.

And he came, crying out, screaming that he loved her, then whispering it over and over as she moved off and lowered herself to his side, burying her face in his chest. She splayed her hand over his heart and nuzzled his shoulder, too dizzy to speak coherently. Bobby wrapped his arm around her and held her close, breathing in her intoxicating scent and nibbling her earlobe.

"In the two years we've been together, you've given me more pleasure than the whole rest of my life combined. And that's not even the important part." She kissed his arm. 

"What is?"

"I love you."

ooo

More to come. Please review!


	11. The Most Important Words

Love Letters

Chapter 11 - The Most Important Words

This chapter is obscenely short for dramatic effect. I'll try to get the next one out STAT to make up for it. (As if you won't know what's coming)

Also, this chapter is rated K. I'm writing a K chapter. Something's wrong with that...

ooo

Alex's next birthday rolled around, and once more she had made Bobby promise not to spend any money on her. But this year, she wasn't surprised to see the pretty envelope waiting on the table for her. And this time, she decided, he wasn't sneaking away on her. She wanted to feel his arms around her and his lips on her while his letter made her heart go crazy.

Bobby had headed for her kitchen when they'd arrived home to make them some dinner. But Alex had other plans. She dragged him away from the bowl where he'd begun mixing omelette ingredients and headed for the sofa, letter in hand. When she'd pushed him down into his seat, she stradled him and kissed him deeply, relishing the smell and taste of him. She reached deep into his mouth and sighed into him, stoking him, her hands clutching his biceps as she kissed him.

He gave her a slow smile. "Honey, you haven't even read it yet," he pointed out. "What makes you think I deserve all that?"

She squiggled on his lap. "So... you're telling me this isn't going to be the most romantic, amazing, heart-stopping, erotic thing I've ever read?" she asked innocently.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at her in mock suspicion. "Depends. What have you been reading? Have you been raiding the Harlequin shelf of the library?" he asked accusitorily.

"Haven't read anything this good since last year, I can guarantee that." She guided him sideways onto the sofa and squirmed into his arms, her back to him, comfortably perched between his legs and looking like a kid on Christmas. She wondered how he would manage to top last year's letter. He would though, she was sure of that.

Bobby spoke directly into her neck in a sensual whisper. "This letter, Love, is only four words long. Because I think these four words will express better than any others how I really feel about you; just how deep my love for you really is." He thought about this for a minute. "Most important words I've ever written, actually."

Puzzled, her brow furrowed she opened the letter and gasped. Those four words topped last year's letter by a mile:

ooo


End file.
